


A March Warden's Day

by sp00kworm



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Day In The Life Of Haldir, Annoyed Haldir, Annoying Siblings, Border Breach, Bows & Arrows, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Character Study, Gen, Looking after brothers, March Warden, March Warden Duties, Meddling Galadriel, Minor Violence, Parental Galadriel + Celeborn, Swords, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir spends most of his days guarding the border of Lothlorien and training the recruits. His days are stressful, tiring and long. With two brothers to take care of, despite their age, a border to patrol, and two rulers to report to, no one knows how he really copes. March Warden isn't just a title, its a duty, and its a duty that Haldir goes through every day, and one he will never forsake.</p><p>Set Pre-The Lord of the Rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A March Warden's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I sort of wrote to express my love for Haldir. I mean...he's great. So I wrote this for my favourite little elf. Enjoy!

Haldir let out a long sigh. Training the young wardens took up most of his days and, as the March Warden of Lothlorien, it was his sole duty, alone, to make sure the new recruits were trained in both sword and bow. Early mornings and late nights with days full of training were what it required to become a warden of the woods. Firing at a target until your fingers were numb trained discipline and honed the ability to hit anything with the freakish elvish accuracy they were known for. Practice swings against any opponent, be they moving or not, until the arm muscles burned and ached was another of the gruelling training exercises the March Warden put them through. Not to mention the laps around the training grounds and sprints across the woodland floor, and then through the trees. Often the one to make a noise ended up on cleaning duties. Denying making the noise never worked and landed you with sword sharpening on top of the cleaning duties. Haldir wasn't a lenient instructor, but those who suffered through the training proved to be disciplined and skilled members of the Galadhrim. Despite this though, the pride Haldir felt when the young ellyn joined the ranks of the Galadhrim, as warriors, was enough to combat the fatigue of the long tiring days he spent training them to be worthy enough to join the ranks.

The breeze that blew through the room was pleasant, although cool from the autumn chill, and sent pieces of his golden hair astray from their place around his face. The small braids in his hair managed to keep most of the straying strands out of his eyes, but the small pieces still managed to tickle his cheeks and chin. With another sigh he pulled the strands back over his pointed ears. It wouldn't be long before his brothers saw fit to pester him, well until Rúmil deemed that he'd had enough time alone in his room. A few minutes away from his family and duties was all he could usually get, but he thanked Eru for the precious moments of silence he was allowed. They allowed him to recollect himself before facing the many elves of Caras Galahon with a straight, calm face. A face that showed authority and not fatigue. The face of leader many would say. Raking his hand through the golden strands of his hair, Haldir finally stood up from his place, perched on the end of his bed and flexed his broad shoulders. The light metal plates of his armour had grown heavy upon his form and he was quick to begin undoing the various belts that held each of the pieces in place. He placed the armour on its rack and weapons in their places before changing into dark shades of grey and black from the red and gold of his Galadhrim uniform.

Once changed it didn't take long for his brother to burst into the room, hair flying around his head from his quick ascent of the stairs. By the sounds of him thudding up them, he taken them two at a time, and with little elvish grace- rarely did Elves ever make a noise when moving. Orophin could be heard below speaking with power, but not shouting, about how such noise would disturb Haldir from his relaxation, but he was quickly cut off when Rúmil slammed open the door to Haldir's room. A large grin spread across Rúmil's face and Haldir smiled back at his brother after a soft sigh. His youngest brother was quick to begin frantically speaking about the days events in fast paced Sindarin.  
“Brother! How fared your day? Well I assume? The days pass so fast I can barely find the time to do what I set out to accomplish. Pray tell, how are the new ellyns doing?” Haldir held up his hand to stay his brothers questions and simply raised an eyebrow, his icy blue eyes sparkling with a small amount of amusement. Rúmil paused for a moment and slowly closed his mouth, coughing lightly before folding his hands behind his back and nodding, indicating for Haldir to take his turn, and answer. The eldest brother chuckled with a small smile and placed a hand on the youngest's shoulder. He replied in a slower paced Sindarin, teasing his brother's earlier speed.  
“The day was well. The new guardsmen radiate great promise, for most are skilled already in the art of a few weapons, though that does not mean they do not need more training yet.” Rúmil nodded, remaining quiet until he was sure Haldir had finished speaking. The young elleth quickly responded, although slower so one could understand him.  
“That is good brother. Do the lord and lady fare well?” Haldir turned his head towards Rúmil as he exited his room, and began descending the stairs with graceful strides.  
“I have yet to see them today but I will be going soon, to give my report before I retire for the evening.” Rúmil nodded and tried to remain composed, and Haldir smiled as his brother fought the temptation to grin. Haldir shook his head and spoke as he moved over to the hearth, firing the words over his shoulder.  
“You needn't refrain from smiling Rúmil for it does not suit you.” Rúmil's characteristic grin spread across his lips from behind his brother, as he moved his arms out and moved to help Orophin transfer the food to the table.

After eating the three brothers indulged each other in the tales of the day and laughed over cups of fresh juices from the harvest of fruits. Various fruits and vegetables had been picked and pulled from the earth as the season changed and summer finished. Haldir drew his blue eyes to the window of their Talan. Night had crawled in and the lights of the golden wood had been lit, shining in the distance. The brother's talan was on the outskirts of Lothlorien, it was the March Warden's Talan, which allowed them to easily scour and protect the elven realm from intruders, and the Orcs that sometimes plucked up the guts to step into the trees. Although, if Orcs were involved it was usually a bet made to try and prove themselves stronger than the other underlings around them. His brothers quickly noted how the eldest had zoned out of the conversation and had allowed his mind to wonder to other things. A cough from Orophin quickly pulled Haldir from his thoughts and the middle brother gave him a smile. Orophin was more quiet and reserved than his brothers and still had much to learn, but he was the quickest to read his siblings and their moods. The middle brother reached over and gathered the other two's plates before speaking over his shoulder, to Rúmil, in careful Sindarin.  
“Come brother and help me wash the dishes. I believe Haldir still has to report to the lord and lady.” Haldir nodded to his brother.  
“Indeed I do. I shall speak to you both upon my return.” He turned to grab his cloak but gracefully span on his heel before raising his eyebrows at Rúmil, a teasing twinkle in his eyes, “Do behave while I'm gone Rúmil.” The youngest brother scowled at him and crossed his arms defiantly.  
“You'll be late unless you hurry brother dearest.” The mocking tone didn't go unnoticed by Haldir but he waved his brother away with a tired smile as he exited their home in the top of the large mallorn tree. 

The lights of Lothlorien were a sight worthy of seeing for most, but Haldir still found himself amazed by his home even in all his long years. The huge ancient trees and lights that glowed like stars against a canopy of golden leaves made his heart miss a beat. Beauty was figurative, but it was undeniably a beautiful sight. Heart stopping- and Haldir never wanted the beauty to fade like so many elven homes before it. Lindon had fallen into ruin after the demise of Gil-Galad, and it was something he would never wish upon Lothlorien and its inhabitants. The walk to the capital was quite far, and Haldir wasn't sure whether he could get away with reporting his findings and training of the new recruits in the morning. His legs protested as he clambered up the stairs to the platforms above the woodland's floor, and Haldir was reminded of his immense fatigue. Muscles screaming in protest, he swiftly made his way along the platform, hoping to be in the capital soon, so he could return home and rest for a few days before he needed to ride out to the borders again and patrol the vast expanse of land for orcs and stray humans, who often turned away with a few rustles in the trees. The so called Elven Witch, or the Lady Galadriel (as she was known by most and the elven kind), meant that many turned away before they travelled a few metres into the woods. Although it made Haldir's patrolling duties easier, it also meant that he had little to report other than the success of the new recruits. So the trip to the capital was rather pointless- and becoming increasingly more so. 

The high platforms lead to many other homes and shops perched high in the tree tops, away from potential threats and thefts from hungry animals of the woods. One of the herb merchants had already had his stock eaten by the deer when he left them to attend to something. In the tree tops of the ancient trunks, the Sindar descendants felt, and were, safe. Their life revolved around the grand old wood, and it had kept them safe for many centuries, even a millennia, time was of little consequence to the elves. Haldir eyed the lights outside many of the doors, lit up to glow in the trees like small stars. A weary smile tugged his lips upwards as he marvelled at his home. The realm he had grown up in, and grown to love, truly had beauty beholden by all. 

The capital had taken him many hours to reach but he knew he was close when the guards, clad in armour of the Galadhrim, moved out to address him. Both were fair haired, one a light caramel and the other platinum blond. Their sharp eyes assessed him for a split second, until recognition lit up their eyes, and they stood to attention. Haldir waved his hand in a mild gesture and their postures loosened slightly, although their backs were still straight, and their hands were by their sides. One dared to quirk an eyebrow at their cold faced superior officer. They were relatively eye level with Haldir, although he had about an inch or two on them, and quite a bit more muscle, for an elf. They addressed him in precise elvish.  
“I thought you had returned home for the evening sir?” Haldir nodded with a face as cool as ice.  
“Indeed I had, to see to my brothers before delivering my report to the lord and lady.” They nodded in agreement and stepped aside, slightly bowing at the hips and returning to their posts once Haldir had passed. Neither asked why he hadn't waited until the morning and was calling so late. 

A hand maiden led him to the hall where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel were sat. Haldir had memorised the route long ago, when he had inherited the March Warden title, and was a lot younger, but the maidens seemed to feel the need to lead him whenever he came with his report. Every week, routinely, they felt the need to lead him to the small quaint hall. He didn't object, not being one to be purposely rude. The hand maiden knocked on the door twice and gently turned the silver shined nob before poking her head through the small gap and announcing Haldir's presence. Lady Galadriel's soothing melodic voice rang through the room in thanks, and the maiden opened the door for him, to allow him to step through. Once in, she closed the door with a soft click behind him. The lord and lady of the golden wood smiled at him, their lips curving upwards softly, ever graceful. Celeborn spoke first.  
“Haldir, my friend, I suppose this is no surprise visit to seek company?” Haldir smiled, his cold visage melting slightly.  
“No my lord. I have the weekly report for you.” Celeborn gestured towards Haldir with his palm facing upwards, indicating that he should begin. Haldir moved his hands behind his back and held his head high as he spoke. “As usual the border remains secure. Only one Orc has attempted to cross the border, and was shot on sight. A small band of humans moved into the woods, but turned away once consulting their map. The new recruits have settled well and show promising signs of being a well trained and efficient unit to join the Galadhrim and Wardens. Many already have varying expertise in the use of a bow and, or a sword.”

Neither interrupted his report, but kept their soft smiles and the small twinkle of affection in their wise, old eyes. Galadriel nodded and stood, moving over to the balcony before turning her head slightly so she could gaze at the stars, but eye the males from the corner of her eyes. A teasing smile crossed her lips as she eyed Haldir's posture and straight face from the corner of her eyes. Celeborn stood and placed a hand on the March Warden's shoulder.  
“Thank you for delivering your report, and so late. Though, next time Haldir, do not hesitate to deliver the report after resting for the night and spending the evening catching up with your brothers. They miss you while you are away dear friend.” Haldir nodded but it was advice he would not take. His duties came before his own feelings, and delivering the report was important.  
“If that is all my lord, my lady, then I shall retire for the night. May the stars shine bright over you both.” He turned to leave, his cloak billowing behind him, the leaf of Lorien holding it closed around his neck.

Haldir barely made it to the door when he heard the Lady of Light's voice resound through his head.  
“The hand maidens all speak of you dear Haldir. Why not consider courting one of them, for they are all willing, and quite smitten with your cold demeanour and 'radiant smile' as they all call it.” Haldir resisted the urge to groan at the Lady's persistence to interfere in his love life. After loosing their daughter, their parental attentions often seemed to fall upon him, and their interest was in if he would consider courting someone in the future. No doubt Lord Elrond could foresee his partner, but they seemed adamant to pair him off at any given opportunity. Haldir smiled thinly, and coughed a little.  
“I can quite assure you, my lady, that I will find someone in time. There is no need to question my advances upon women.” Galadriel smiled at him, her eyes soft, and chuckled, turning her attentions back to the stars that shone brightly, illuminating the sky. Her voice swam through the room, calm and soothing.  
“Peace, Haldir. I trust you will find someone to spend eternity with in time, but I have to push you a little from time to time.” Celeborn sighed and smiled at his wife, an eyebrow raised in mock silent questioning, as though he too was not curious about Haldir's advances.  
“My love, please, leave the poor man be. You may go Haldir, do not listen to her prattle.” He heard Galadriel's melodic laugh whisper through the air as he exited the home of the rulers of Lothlorien, a small sigh escaping his weary lips.

Returning back out of the entrance to the city of Caras Galadhon, many noticed Haldir's increasingly obvious fatigue. Elves very rarely looked anything besides their pristine, radiant selves, but Haldir had also endured the days and nights awake guarding the border before going home, and this had drawn the energy he had from him completely. He needed to sleep. He wasn't even sure if his body could get him home until a sentry strolled up to him with a dappled grey stallion. The male elf smiled lightly.  
“From the lord and lady, to get you to the capital and home for your late night report visits.” Haldir bowed and placed a hand over his heart, before pushing it through the air and down by his side in a graceful gesture of thanks. The other elf did the same and returned to his post. The stallion eyed him with large dark brown eyes, snuffling the cloak in greeting. Haldir's eyes softened at the creature and he whispered into its ear.  
“Hello my friend, will you lend me your strength to get home?” The horse threw its head back and nodded, the metal links of the reins, stirrups and bridle clinking together. Haldir chuckled and swiftly mounted the horse, pulling his legs quickly over. As Haldir spoke softly, the stallion began to trot out of the city, and moved onto the path that lead to home.

By the time Haldir saw the brother's talon in the distance it was already well into the early hours of the morning. The stars were dimming in the sky and the stallion beneath him snorted and panted slightly, although as the horse reared his head, it became obvious he was sad the trek was over. The lights in their house were still lit, and it was apparent that his brothers had yet to retire, and had chosen to await his return. Haldir swung his leg over the back of the steed and dismounted, landing with barely a soft thud into the leaves of the wood. Elf ears were keen and no sooner had he made the soft noise did his brothers stick their heads out of the door and smile at his return. Rúmil grinned and waved, leaning on the railings of the balcony that lead to the stairs. Orophin moved to help Haldir put the stallion in the small stable, but a shake of the head made him step back into the house to boil some water over the stove. Rúmil stayed put and watched from the tree top. Haldir sighed and whipped the horse's saddle, reins and blanket off, and rested them on the hooks before closing the door. The dappled grey steed tugged gently at his hair before turning and snuffling the water, taking long gulps. Haldir's muscles ached no less from riding than walking, and dull pain shot through them as he ascended the stairs. 

At the top Rúmil grinned and slapped his brother's back, much to Haldir's annoyance, before slipping back inside to annoy Orophin before he could be reprimanded. Haldir followed his a sigh and a small frown. Orophin greeted his brother with a nod and a brief greeting as he set steaming tea out on the table, and Haldir whipped of his cloak and set the pin aside by the door. Rúmil grinned mischievously, like a young elfling would do, and leaned forward after taking a sip from the tea. He spoke with a teasing edge to his Sindarin.  
“ So, brother, did any elleths catch your eye in the capital.” Haldir had been taking a sip of the herbal tea and choked on the mixture. Coughs racked his body, much to Rúmil's amusement, and he spluttered like a child caught stealing sweets.  
“W-What?! Why w-would you even ask that?!” Rúmil burst into fits of laughter and clutched his stomach, receiving a cool glance from Orophin for his childishness.  
“Little brother, there was no need to ask such a personal question.” Orophin saw it fit to come to their elder brothers defence and the teasing lilt was obvious in his voice as he continued, “One so young should not know of such things.” A smirk crawled onto Orophin's face, and for a moment he seemed content until curiosity pulled his eyebrows upwards, and he rounded on Haldir as well.  
“But I have to wonder too, since you seem so embarrassed about it.” Haldir ran a hand over his face in dismay, he'd already had enough from the Lady Galadriel poking her nose into his love life- or his none existent one for that matter. Rúmil's grin turned toothy as he joined in the attack once more, glad to have someone else joining in for once.  
“Yes, tell us brother. Come on!” Rúmil whined and pouted at him, all too eager for answers.

Haldir was inevitably trapped in a corner and he leaned back in his chair eyeing his two younger brothers with icy blue eyes. Most would falter under the stare of their March Warden, but his brothers had grown used to the look, having lived with him for all of their lives. He saw no way to avoid the question and so sighed.  
“There is no one. The Lady Galadriel merely suggested I talk to the hand maidens. Apparently they all are quite...taken with me.” He smiled at his brothers, “They claim I have a 'radiant smile'.” Rúmil's jaw dropped. His mouth parted slightly and even Orophin's eyebrows raised in shock. Elven women never seemed to show much of an interest in the cool demeanour of their brother, but apparently some found it an attractive quality in the least. Rúmil fumbled for words.  
“Wait, brother...all...all of the hand maidens?” Haldir shrugged slightly and took another sip of his tea. His nonchalance made Rúmil's jaw open wider. Orophin chuckled at their younger brother's face.  
“What is wrong dear Rúmil? Are you shocked Haldir is more popular with the ladies than you?” Rúmil scowled at Orophin clicking his tongue in annoyance.  
“No. I am merely shocked someone could like a stick in the mud such as he.” Haldir cracked a smile, a chuckle escaping his throat as his brothers began to bicker, Rúmil annoyed, and Orophin teasing with glee sparkling in his blue eyes. 

The smiles and gentle teasing was quickly cut short with the sounding of a Galadhrim horn. All three brothers whipped their heads around at the sound and the younger two glanced at each other before looking at Haldir, as no longer their brother, but the March Warden, and their commanding officer. All threes eyes were hard, and their mouths were set into lines, masks of solidity and calmness. Haldir quickly stood and rushed to grab his weapons from his room.  
“Quickly you two, we must make haste to the border!” Rúmil and Orophin nodded and moved to grab their own weapons and cloaks. Their was no time to don armour. No time to speak. The brothers merely grabbed what they needed and ran out of their home, ready to fight and kill if necessary. Golden hair whipping around their faces they began running through the tree tops, the haunting howl of the horn reminding them that danger would be waiting for them when they reached the breach on the border. 

It didn't take long to reach the horn, and the sight was the border guard being run at by a small band of rogue orcs. Taking on the highly trained Galadhrim was foolish, but they had chosen the weakest point of the border, at a time with few patrolling wardens. They had done some form of scouting and escaped without being shot down. The fight had grown somewhat gruesome and the few wardens patrolling had been cut down, morgul shafts protruding from their necks and chests. The group was of about ten, maybe a few more, but they bore the black armour of Mordor Orcs. How they had managed to get this far was unthinkable but Haldir watched with analytic eyes. Three archers were positioned in the centre of the pack, morgul arrows resting to fire. The rest of the group were formed protectively around them. Haldir signalled his brothers close and pointed two fingers to trees respectively after each of his brothers. Rúmil took the right and Orophin the right. They made no noise as they ran over the branches of the tree and jumped across from tree to tree. Once in position they drew their bows and strung white feathered arrows from their quivers, awaiting Haldir's signal. Haldir himself drew back an arrow and then met his eyes with his brothers. The arrow's fletching brushed his right cheek, and Haldir drew in a breath before nodding and letting it slowly out through his lips. On his nod they released their arrows and watched as the three archers fell with howls of agony. The elvish metal would burn such creatures of darkness. The remainder of the group growled and huddled closer, making them perfect pickings for archers. As Haldir drew another arrow, more wardens appeared in the trees, silently drawing arrows back and awaiting his signal. He muttered quietly under his breath about response times and nodded again. Arrows flew to the ground and the remaining Orcs keeled over, weapons clattering against the trunks. 

Haldir took it upon himself to thread his way through the branches and inspect the offenders. A few orcs twitched on the ground, not quite dead and Haldir scowled in disgust, snarling he ripped an arrow from an orc groaning on the floor. The creature howled and scrambled to get away until the wardens surrounded it and Haldir pressed his foot onto the dark creation's chest. He switched quickly into a tongue the foul miscreation would understand.  
“Speak Orc, or loose your life.” The black and blue skinned creature looked into the March Warden's cold ice blue eyes and spat at the ground Haldir stood on, narrowly missing his boot. Rúmil growled and aimed an arrow at the orc cursing in Sindarin before speaking to it directly.  
“Firo, ulunn! Gen fuion!” The orc hissed, although it did not understand the words, it understood the insulting tone put across. Haldir placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, signalling his help was unnecessary.  
“Speak!” Haldir pressed his boot into the wound in the orcs chest and drew his curved elvish blade from its sheath. The orc growled and writhed on the ground.  
“I will tell you nothing lul gijak-ishi!” Haldir let the fury cross his eyes and he raised the sword, pressing his boot to hold the orc still, before he swiped it across the neck of the beast and watched the head roll away. He growled lowly and watched Rúmil lower the arrow. He eyed the warden gathered around. He switched back to Sindarin.  
“Burn the bodies over the border, I will not allow tainted orc blood to run through our lands.” The group set about gathering the bodies and Haldir moved over to his brothers. “Let us return home.”

By the time they had reached their home the sun had already begun to rise and Haldir sighed, slumping in a chair with little elvish grace. His brothers looked as equally exhausted as him after the events of the night and Haldir watched Rúmil yawn as he placed his bow on a rack across the room. Orophin blinked tiredly as he moved to stoke the fire and placed a few logs into the dying blaze. Haldir stood and stretched before speaking.  
“Retiring would be advisable. Both of you, to bed.” Rúmil frowned and opened his mouth, only to yawn. Orophin moved to protest but was also plagued with a tired yawn. Haldir smiled softly at the siblings he had raised and tapped his foot, much like his mother used to do before she passed. There was no room for question and Orophin raised a hand before moving up the stairs almost sluggishly. Rúmil frowned at his brother's ease to submit and snorted, tilting his chin in defiance.  
“Pray, your not my mother Haldir, you cannot tell me what to do and when.” Haldir frowned at his youngest brother and then stalked over, his temper flaring. He grabbed the ellon by the pointed tip of his ear and tugged him harshly over to the stairs.  
“You think I cannot, but as your commanding officer I can, brother. Now,” He let go of the ear, which went red from his pinching, and pointed to the stairs, his shapely eyebrows stern, his eyes demanding, “Off to bed.” Rúmil grumbled but began to climb the stairs, pulling his pale hair from its place and undoing the plaits that kept it out of his face. 

The peace that crossed the house was serene. Haldir closed his heavy eyes for a second, drinking in the silence, before he then swivelled around and moved the cups, now containing cold tea, to the kitchen. Orophin would no doubt deal with them when he awoke, being the one first awake most days. Haldir then moved to the stairs, and crept up them, eliciting no noise, a feat he had mastered long ago. Creeping through the house with sleeping young Rúmil had honed this skill to perfection. He opened the door to his room and sighed before drawing the shutters closed and shedding his clothes except his breeches. He shivered slightly when the skin of his muscled chest was exposed to the chill that had accumulated in the room. His hair undone, he then flopped onto the large canopy bed and stretched out under the sheets. Sleep smothered him in a warm embrace within a few minutes of his head hitting the pillow.

He was woken later in the day by his youngest brother pounding his chest through the sheets. A March Warden could never catch a break for long.

 

Translations:

Elvish/Sindarin:  
Firo, ulunn! Gen fuion!- Die hideous creature! You disgust me!  
Ellyn- group of male elves or young male elves  
Elleths- group or many young female elves or young female elves.  
Ellon- single male elf or young male elf 

Orcish:  
Lul gijak-ishi – Flowers in the blood!/Pussy! (Used to refer to an Elf in a derogatory way)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading, because I sure enjoyed writing it! Comments, kudos and bookmarks are all greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> I apologise for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors!


End file.
